


Holding On To You

by BisexGhoul



Series: Attempt #1 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enchanted Rings, Graphic Description, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Magical Tattoos, POV Derek Hale, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexGhoul/pseuds/BisexGhoul
Summary: Maybe it was just a second until something actually changed, but in that time Derek’s head was filled with regrets. Of lost moments, touches and unspoken words.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a 30 Day Writing Challenge which I happened to decide on doing right as November comes. This is day 1: Select a book at random in the room. Find a novel or short story, copy down the last sentence and use this line as the first line of your new story.
> 
> That book is The Picture of Dorian Gray by Oscar Wilde. It's so gay and so good, you should totally read that ~
> 
> Also I apologize in advance for all the angst, but given how the end of that book is and what the sentence inspired me to do, it is kinda fitting.
> 
> If I forgot to tag something or you feel triggered by any of the descriptions, do NOT hesitate to let me know. And most of the characters are briefly mentioned and do not take part in the actual fic.
> 
> Title taken from Twenty One Pilots' Holding On To You.

Only after they examined his rings did they figure out who he was. The skin on his hands was wrinkled so much so that they rather look like those of a fifty-years-old than someone in his twenties.

Not even his scent was the same because otherwise Derek would have recognized it in an instant. The sour scent of old and the rotten scent of death surrounded his fragile frame and clung to him like nothing ever did before. He looked so small and frail with the meat barely clinging to his bones. As he was there shocked into a motionless state because of the sight in front of him he thought he could actually feel the scent of his mate underneath all that rot. His body was rapidly decaying and Derek did not know what to do.

He could see blurry movement all around him and some muffled shouts coming from the pack, but Derek could not move. His gaze was transfixed on what once was Stiles’ features, following the rapidly fading tattoos.

Maybe it was just a second until something actually changed, but in that time Derek’s head was filled with regrets. Of lost moments, touches and unspoken words. He cursed himself for not being able to tell Stiles how he really felt when he actually could do that, but at the same time he hated himself for not being able to stay away from his mate when he left with Braeden after Mexico. Because everyone he loved wound up dead. First Paige, then his family then Laura and now Stiles.

Derek’s feet could move once more after he noticed the faint glow underneath Stiles’ skin. He finally noticed Deaton touching Stiles’ rings and how pulsing heat moved through his tattoos and gradually spreading through his entire body. For a second Stiles’ heart gave a startled thump and then stopped again.

Derek’s knees were weak and he felt the ground trembling underneath him. But it seemed Deaton’s effort was all Stiles needed because by sheer force of will the faint red glow turned an electric blue which Derek came to learn was Stiles’ magic.

None of them moved. They all waited for Stiles to get back the life force that was stolen from him. Once he was taken like that it only depended on his will to get back. It felt like hours, standing around unable to do anything. Derek thought he heard Scott mutter something about how Stiles was too stubborn to let that witch win. Derek hoped that he was right.

Seeing how life was seeping back into Stiles, Derek decided that he was going to make his feelings known to the younger man. Their life was dangerous and they should take advantage and cherish every moment they could spend together. The wolf would not anyone else get between him and his Mate, not even himself.

When Stiles’ eyes finally opened, Derek felt warmth settling into his chest and he could finally allow himself to breathe in relief. When their eyes met it was like an unspoken agreement between the two of them and at the same time a promise. Do not allow anything and anyone else to come between them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this don't hesitate to leave Kudos and some feedback. Also you can find me on [tumblr](http://smokeandneedles.tumblr.com).


End file.
